Ignite
by ThePrincess726
Summary: Bella is shy and naive. Paul is a bad boy. Bella falls for Paul. Only one problem, he hates her guts. OOC, Explicit language, Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey everyone! This story is my newest writing whirlwind. I wanted to write a steamier story then my other story currently being written and I find Paul and Bella to be the perfect match for that. This story has a LOT of explicit language and will have LEMONS later. Please do not read this if you are under the age of 18. This Bells is a little OOC since she is older and a little more grown up than New Moon Bella. Edward leaves and never comes back in this story and its three years after that. Paul is pretty in canon and so are the rest of the gang. Please, please, please, let me know what you think! I will be updating this pretty frequently like my other story as well. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Paul Freaking Lahote. Paul _freaking _Lahote. Paul **FREAKING** lahote. That's the only name I could think about for the past three days. A person I never thought I'd think about except to make fun of or to piss off. The only thing we had been good at in the past was getting under each other's skin. We had a tumultuous relationship _at best. _He only recently started to even hang out in the same room while I was around the other guys. He didn't like me, and saying that is honestly a bit generous. Alright, more than a bit generous, he hated me. I was in fact the resident leech lover in wolf country, more specifically the leech lover who had smacked him straight upside the head. In my defense, he deserved it, and it was years ago. I had grown since then. I just wish he would drop the leech lover crap, seeing as its been 3 years since Edward up and left. Usually all we could manage to do was push each other to our absolute limits. I think I've single handedly made Paul phase more than any _actual_ vampire has. And now, here I am, in my old teenage bedroom, unable to get over the fact that I like him. I actually like him. I don't know how, or why, seeing as we had looked each other in the eyes numerous times. It couldn't be imprinting, so maybe the ridiculous bad boy charm was infiltrating my subconscious… Nope that can't be it. This definitely has wolf voodoo written _all_ over it. I just have to keep repeating that night in my head, in hopes to figure out What. The. Hell. Happened.

Something about this bonfire Friday was different, but I couldn't for the life of me seem to figure out what. It seemed to be the same as always; Emily and Sam were sickeningly sweet, Jared and Kim were all over each other, and Jake had finally found a girlfriend. His school boy crush on me had finally passed and for that I was extremely grateful, I was ready to get back to Jake and Bells in the garage, drinking nasty warm sodas. I hadn't give Paul much thought that night, just like always. I can admit that his bad boy appeal was incredibly hot, but his hatred for me usually squelched that one positive attribute instantaneously. The bonfire had started as all of the countless barbecues we had started. Emily, Kim, and I, headed down to the beach to set up the food while Sam and Jared set up the fire and the tables for us to put everything on. Em had made pasta salad, rolls, and burger patties. Kim had made a couple casseroles and brought chips from the store. Lastly, I had brought some desserts and drinks from the bookstore cafe I work at in Port A. I had made them while I worked that afternoon, as always. Jake, Quil, and Embry played football in the sand while Jake's new girlfriend watched them, unable to keep her ogling stares at bay. Paul was nowhere to be found, and that was typical. He normally showed up at least halfway through, usually smelling of booze or with some bimbo on the back of his bike. He had refused to drive a car, which never made any sense to me. It rains like 300 days a year, cant he see the irony in the lack of practicality? Anyways, he hadn't showed up as normal. The rain had cleared long enough usually for our bonfires every Friday night, once again, probably some wolf magic afoot.

It was exceptionally warm and the guys had descended on the food faster than I could possibly shoo them away. They ate until they literally couldn't anymore and we all settled in around the fire, Sam wanted to go over pack business, and he couldn't until Paul showed up. Everyone was chatting about random things when Paul's loud motorcycle engine was heard as he pulled into the parking lot. He walked as usual, with a seemingly large chip on his shoulder, even with the resentment he was very handsome. His long hair almost always seemed to be covering his eyes, another one of his rebellious actions. Sam had tried to alpha order him to cut it after it began to grow out after the initial cutting post phase, and somehow failed. Paul had a stubborn streak about a mile wide, apparently strong enough that his will wasn't so easily bent, not even by the rightful alpha. He was wearing a biker's cut and black jeans, with black work boots. Of course, he didn't have a shirt on. He never did. At least he didn't seem slightly intoxicated when he showed up and sat as far away from me. Looking at me straight in the eyes to let me know that he was intentionally avoiding me.

I shuddered remembering his words, "I see the beloved leech bitch is still here. Why is she allowed in on this anyways? She sure as shit ain't Quileute." Sam just looked annoyed as always when Paul felt the need to be petulant, "It's been years Paul, get over it. She knows, therefore she's pack. End of story. Also, thank you for finally gracing us with your presence. I know punctuality isn't your strong suit." Clearing his throat he kept going, "Alright, so now that everyone is here we have pack business to go over. We aren't going to be having patrol rotations nearly as frequently now. We haven't seen, heard, or smelled a leech in over 2 years since the redhead incident. They have well and truly moved on." Everyone collectively breathed a loud sigh of relief. The pack was worn ragged after all the things they'd been through as a family. They deserved some peace.

The party kicked up about five notches after Sam spread the good word. I think everyone had been wound so tight the past few years due to all the responsibility crashing down on their shoulders and Sam had just lifted a colossal weight. The shouts and cheers erupted as Jake and Quil headed back to the Black cottage to pick up more liquor. Even though they were still underage. Unlike the rest of us. Billy understood that the guys needed some relaxation, even if drinking wasn't the correct answer, it did take the edge off. Especially his special concoction, Wolf Shine. Well, it took the edge off of Paul the most. He was half tolerable when he was shit faced. He whipped out a large clear jug that was in the saddlebags on his bike. He yanked the cork off with his teeth and took a huge swig that cleared a quarter of the bottle. A swig that would've gotten any of the younger wolves tipsy. But, if there was one thing Paul was experienced in, its drinking.

"Hey leech lover, take a swig, you could use one. Or a hundred. You're so uptight you make my grandma look loose. My freedom just got restored, so I guess I can't hate you entirely anymore. Since ninety percent of all this is your fault. With not so golden boy Cullen. So drink, or be the same old boring prude you've always been." The way he spoke to me jolted a slight pang of revulsion back into me but I was still smitten. Not because of what he said, but something in me changed that night. I drank, and boy did I REALLY drink. I was hungover until yesterday. I didn't know people could be hungover for so long. The only problem is I can't remember much after my first couple of drinks. I remember Kim and I dancing to some crappy pop band, and the boys wolf whistling us. Then Paul challenging me again, where I took a few more hearty swigs, and everything goes fuzzy. I can't remember anything past that. I have to go to Emily's tonight. Maybe she knows what happened. She doesn't drink at all, someone in her family was an alcoholic and she can't bear to drink. Sam doesn't drink much either, which comes with the responsibility of being the leader. She'd know exactly what happened.

I threw my jacket on and sped to Emily's. Big red wasn't capable of much, but she could get me to La Push in a hurry. I pulled into the Rez and felt at home, I made my way back into the more rugged parts of the Rez and there sat Sam and Emily's quaint cottage. Emily was the quintessential homemaker and she could DIY the crap out of the worst looking thing. Their house looked as good as it ever had. She also always knew when I pulled up before I actually did. She was standing on the porch in a cute sundress. Her megawatt smile blinding me from the car. I got out and headed up to greet her, and she wrapped me in a hug.

"How you doin' Bells? You had quite the night, Friday." She chuckled.

"Was it that bad? I seriously don't remember anything past me and Kim showing off our kick-ass dance moves." She couldn't help but start full blown laughing at that. "Oh. my sweet Bella, you showed off a little more than just your kick-ass dance moves." I couldn't help but go scarlet red when I heard that. "I did, what?!, I shouted, a little too loudly as we headed inside. Emily pulled out some fresh bread from the oven before she sat down to keep talking to me. "Oh, Bells, Hun. You wanted to go skinny dipping claiming you were so hot you could instantly combust." She emphasized the air quotes of combust, and I continued to turn scarlet. Reaching new shades of crimson. I slumped over with my head on the kitchen table imagining me in my underwear in front of the whole pack and the countless grief I would get for it. I squeaked out, "Please, tell me, that's the worst of it." She just gave me a sympathetic smile, "I wish but, uh, you went in fully in the buff. Thank spirits all the little pups had already been sent home when the drinking got crazy. You put on quite the show, and you embarrassed the crap out of Jake. I don't think he was ready for all of that. His girlfriend looked like she wanted to take your head off, but Jake went running to throw your dress back on you. Paul got the best look though, he seemed a little shocked. He had some names for you afterwards. Ones I don't feel like repeating. The only problem is, I don't know where you went off to after that. Sam said you were safe, and I figured Quil brought you home, he disappeared around same time. Paul went missing around the same time, too."

I groaned, "Thanks for letting me know Em, I am going to get shit for this for the rest of eternity and I am never drinking again. Someone must've brought me home, it probably was Q."

The back door jostled open and I almost fell out of my seat, Paul walked in with his mechanics jumpsuit on covered in grease. Dirt was the bane of Emily's existence so she yelled at him to clean up in the mud room before he came in.

He came into the kitchen with a large smirk on his face and said, "Oh Hey, Tits. Nice to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry this took a lot longer than expected AGAIN, I am battling a lot of illness and life stuff right now but I am clinging onto this story. I really love the idea I have for this story so much. Please review and excuse any spelling errors as always. I really love hearing your input and what you have to say and appreciate y'all so much! Also PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT 18. I don't like the idea that a child commented and reviewed on a story that will have lemons and already has A LOT of explicit language.

**Chapter 2**

"Paul, for Christ's sake can you not call me that?! I know you had a full frontal view the other night but I do not like being called stuff like that, okay?" I was fuming, Paul really knew how to piss a girl like me off.

"Hey, tits, don't worry about it. We didn't "DO IT" or anything if you were wondering. Your knight and shining armour Quil saw that you were practically throwing yourself at me and decided you needed to go home. I more than willingly obliged to have him bring you home since I didn't want to take the sloppy drunk girl home. Especially not one throwing herself at me. Ladies line up for this without a drink in sight. So, as flattered as I am, you're going to be sober and you're going to beg for it if you really want this ever." My eyes almost rolled out of my head when he said people line up to have sex with him, just how cocky did he think he was?

After he finished talking I was pissed and highly embarrassed. Of course he had to throw air quotes around do it to solidify his point that I wasn't _mature _enough to possibly be forward about sex or men. "Just so you know, Pauly." Sarcasm dripped off of my tongue. "I was shitfaced at BEST, and I had no idea what I was doing. I probably would've thrown myself at anyone. You just happened to be the closest to me. Don't flatter yourself, big boy. You'd know if I wanted you. Also, I swear to God refrain from calling me tits, I'm more than just a nice rack, ok?! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go back to talking to my best friend here, and you're going to do whatever the hell you're here to do."

Paul just sat there a strange look playing across his hazel eyes, a look I couldn't quite decipher. "Honey, you wouldn't know how to approach a man like me if you really did want me. So keep the strong independent woman shit to yourself, cause if you can't walk the walk you shouldn't talk the talk."

A deep permanent scowl erupted across my face. I was pissed and I wanted to punch his stupid dubious smirk right off his face. Thankfully though, I didn't respond so he shut his cocky mouth up.

He waved at Em, genuinely thanking her for the food and drink and headed out the back door again. Emily just smiled back and waved. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Emily was sitting in the chair next to me half shocked, half amused. She had an awkward smirk playing across her full lips. She took a deep breath and started talking, "Bells, what on The Spirit's green Earth was that? You and Paul Lahote just flirted in MY kitchen- I could've sworn I was having a brain aneurysm at best and had imagined the whole thing. Y'all hate each other, like stab each other in your sleep cause you can't stand to look at each other, hate. What was all of that?"

I just sighed, "Em that was **not **flirting. Paul just likes to get a rise out of me and I don't like to let him. He's always messing with my head, but now that he's seen me naked he's taken on a whole new form of psychological torture. Its freaking awful, because I don't know if I told you, but I came home friday and when I woke up, like some kind of magic, I had the world's biggest crush on Paul. I mean Earth shattering, heart wrenching, I don't know what I am going to do about my life, kind of crush. After just seeing him now it's only gotten worse. What the hell could be going on? We all know I hated him until Friday, there has to be something with the pack or the Spirits, or Ancestors, or something. This isn't natural, Em. I don't know what I'm going to do. I do know, though, that Paul is not going to get into this damn pants. EVER. I mean EVER. If it is the last thing that kills me." I huffed out the last few words, losing track of where I was going with the whole rant.

Emily just chuckled like she knew something I didn't, only saying, "We'll see what happens Bells, we'll see."

**Paul's POV**

What the hell just happened back there, I sighed to myself feeling more conflicted than ever. I just sat there and didn't hate the Leech Bitch herself and actually thought she was a little _sexy. _I could admit she had a great body, one she definitely took care of, which a lot of women around here didn't. But, there never was a moment that I found her hot. Maybe even endearing. I was seriously confused and slightly turned on.

I was stuck in haze from Emily's all the way to the shop I owned across the Rez. I was the best mechanic in town, even though Jacob Black was a close second. I scooped him up to work for me as soon as I opened up shop. He was a fast learner and quickly learned how I ran things around here, thankfully, since we were both trying to train Seth. I had one other employee, Embry's mom Tiffany who took care of the books like a Pro. To me she was the best office manager in this state, at least I was convinced she was. She helped me get tax breaks and federal grants which really helped the financing in the beginning. We were finally doing really well. I had always dreamed of refinishing vintage cars and I was finally able to make enough money to look into flipping some of the beauties I had picked up at auction. I had a real knack for craftsmanship, so flipping was the next step. Thankfully that craftsmanship didn't go unnoticed, I was the only reputable shop in the greater Forks-La Push area that didn't rob you for your money and/or provide shit service. Jim's place in Forks was going out of business and I almost felt bad. Guilt was something I hardly ever felt, though.

Lately, I had been feeling like something in my life was missing. I had great pack brothers and their imprints, they were the best thing that ever happened to me. I had an insta-family, which was something I wanted the most in life. My dad was a wife beater and an alcoholic who only came back home when he wasn't working out at sea or wasn't passed out in the local watering hole. Mom was a shell of a woman and it started to be too late when I could protect her from Dad. She was already so broken. So, one day one of the fucking Rez rats gave her meth on one of her down swings after she had been beaten and she never gave it up. I tried everything to convince her to quit, until she eventually overdosed when I was 15. That's when dad gave up on coming home, I haven't seen him since and for that I'm thankful.

Now that I have my family, I feel like i'm missing a partner in life. I don't want any of these girls that had been around me before. A bunch of bottle haired bitches who only wanted to be with me because of my looks and my success. Not because of who I was as a person. They never tried to get to know me, no one really did besides the pack. Jared and Sam and I were already close when we phased, but as soon as we were all phased, we became brothers. All the pups were like nephews to me. They looked up to us because we all had our shit together, which wasn't something I could say about a lot of the Rez. Half these guys got high or drunk and caused a shit show and we were always the ones to put them in their place. Sure we drank and had fun but we didn't go around throwing it in peoples faces. As soon as we get our seats on the council things were going to change drastically around here. I was sure of it. I love being Quileute and take pride in where I'm from, which is part of the reason Blood Fucker Bella pissed me off so much. Her love for vampires spat in the face of Quileute culture, she didn't care that they were our enemies. That, of all things was why I had hated her so much. Secondly, I hated that she always seemed to have a stick up her ass, like being little miss swan had been so hard and that her life wasn't damn near perfect.

I started to get angry and noticed the wrench in my hand under the chassis of one of my new projects was bending almost in half. I gasped in shock, praying I didn't break one of my incredibly expensive snap on tools.

**Bella's POV**

I drove away from Emily's house more confused than I had been all weekend. I had major feelings for Paul. Of that, I was certain. However, there was no chance in HELL I was going to act on them. I needed to ignore him like the plague. It hadn't been hard before, it shouldn't be hard now.

I finally made it home and ran up to my room to pull up my computer. I had to log-on and check my online classes for the week. Finals had just been submitted and I was scared to see my grades. I had decided that going to school online for my degree allowed me a lot more freedom than going in person would. I wasn't ready to move away from Forks or La Push, these towns were my home. I loved the people and the weather, although that took a lot of time to get used to. I never thought that I could feel at home anywhere else, with anyone else. Charlie really stepped up in my time of need when I went catatonic after my Edward shitstorm. Even though I was selfish and self destructive, Charlie loved me through it. Him and I got it together, together. He became the strong father figure I always needed.

Renee had pretty much abandoned me after we both left Phoenix. She had a new life, with her new, young, shiny husband Phil. She was never much of a mother but it hurt nonetheless. I really felt like their had been times when I desperately needed a mom figure. I never quite got that though and she soon stopped calling, her new exciting life swept her away from her old one. I still haven't really gotten over it, and can't really handle to talk about her. Charlie really is the only one who asks anyways. People tend to really take me at face value, instead of trying to dig deeper. I took in a heavy sigh, breathing the crappy feelings a way.

Finally, my courses loaded and I saw that my summer courses had been graded and I was set to graduate in the winter. I had gotten all As! I got up dancing from being so excited tripping on the corner of my bed and twisting my ankle, but I was too happy to care. I was graduating a year early, I couldn't help but to continue jumping from excitement ignoring the pain. I had my student teaching last semester, so I was ready to go teach the second I graduated. My day had just gotten a whole lot better, and oddly enough the only people I wanted to tell were Charlie and uh, Paul. Yeah, right like _that _would happen, he didn't give a shit, so he didn't need to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight, I just like to make up completely non canon stories about the characters. **

**Chapter 3 **

I walked into La Push High School, the whirlwind of pre-homeroom chaos was erupting around me. Kids were slamming lockers and stealing kisses, shouting at each other about some sports game, and there was even a kid getting shoved into a locker. I went to go help the scrawny looking kid, but then the bell rang loudly and the students dispersed instantaneously. He ducked into his classroom before I could say a word. This all seemed like such a foreign environment, strangely enough, since only three years had passed since I was in high school. I was so used to not being in any kind of physical school, I was slightly overwhelmed. It had been a few semesters since my student teaching, where I had gotten a slight feel for school again. That feeling was no more. I walked quickly to the principal's office, taking a deep shaky breath. I wanted to teach ninth grade english, this interview was the only thing standing between me and my dream job. Principal Mathers waited for me outside of his office.

A smile spread across his face as he spoke.

"Hello, Ms. Swan! It's nice to see you, How was your drive in?" A little bit of the tension dissipated from my shoulders and I slightly relaxed, at least he wasn't intimidating.

"It went perfectly, Mr. Mathers. I'm so used to this drive I could probably do it in my sleep. I come out to La Push a few times a week. I'm good friends with the Uley's and the Black's."

"I'm very glad that you have some connections down here. Heritage is very important in these halls. We care deeply about where we come from." He took a long breath and continued, "I see that you are set to graduate in the fall and you just finished up your last undergraduate class recently. That's very impressive you were able to finish so quickly."

I smiled, glad that someone was impressed with how hard I had worked, "Thank you, it took a lot of dedication and I would be able to graduate now, but there is no summer graduation at my college and I wasn't able to apply for spring commencement, so I am stuck waiting for winter commencement. However, I've already taken and successfully completed the praxis tests for licensure and I will be fully licensed the second I receive my diploma. As for caring about our area, part of the reason I went to college online is because I couldn't leave this area. I love Forks, I love La Push, I can't see myself living anywhere else."

Principal Mather's smiled and our interview continued on easy as pie. We finished up and he offered me the position. He had explained to me that the previous teacher was having a baby in December and had decided she wanted to be a stay at home mom. Her decision to leave halfway through the school year next year left the school in quite the predicament of having to hire a teacher for early next year. This school year was just ending, I couldn't wait for December. I would be a teacher at La Push High School after winter break. It seemed so far away but I was so proud of myself. I had done it, I quickly pulled my phone out once I got to the parking lot, Charlie picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, bells. How'd it go? I know you got it, there's no way you didn't. You're going to be the best damn teacher in Washington. Hell, you're going to be the best teacher in the country." That's when he took a breath waiting for my response. "Dad, I didn't even tell you I got the job! I can't be the best teacher anywhere if they don't hire me as a teacher. Thankfully for us they hired me! I know it's six months away, Dad, but I have never been more excited for anything in my life. Literally, nothing has compared to this." I could practically feel Charlie smiling through the phone, "Bells, you, me, the diner, 6:00PM. It's time to celebrate!" I just chuckled. "Ok, old man, Love you. See you at six." He laughed a hearty hopeful laugh, "Don't go calling me old man now, kid. Love you, too. See you tonight!" With that my phone went silent.

**Paul POV **

I was driving past the school when I saw Bella pull up to the high school. Why the hell was the leech lover going to a high school? Let alone the La Push High School... She never had much sense, maybe something happened and her ditzy ass got lost. She would get lost on a reservation she's been coming to since she was in diapers. I gaffed it off, why did I care was she was going anyways, what she did was none of my business.

_**A few hours later...**_

It was a warm Friday night, I had just gotten home from the shop and I was ready to spread my wild oats. Today had been long, we had countless cars come through where their owner hadn't kept up with proper maintenance. In simple terms these cars were fucked. I worked on rusted bolts and black oil for hours. Jake had gotten frustrated with having a busy day today, but I think there was trouble in paradise with his new girlfriend. Whatever it was, I wanted to get away from the drama, hence why I was at home getting ready for my night on the town.

I showered, shrugged on my leather vest and my black faded jeans and I was on my way. The Moonshiner was my favorite place outside of La Push. I liked to let loose as much as any other guy but I hated getting drunk in my town. Forks provided a better cover for when I wanted to have a better time. It saved my reputation the headache, I had cleaned up a lot since high school but I was still Paul Lahote, ladies man extraordinaire and that wont look as good for me when I'm sitting on my seat on the council if I keep it up in La Push.

I was growing seriously tired of the chicks that hung around these towns. Half of them were nice, quiet girls who didn't have any business messing around with a guy like me. The other half were wild and free, not looking to get tied down unless it fed their booze and shopping addiction. They were fun for a night, but they were terrible in large doses. There didn't seem to be any girls that could have fun but weren't entirely self centered.

I pulled up to the Moonshiner around 9:30pm… The drinks had just started flowing and I recognized a few faces from my times coming down here. I filed through the crazy drunken mess of the dance floor, to the bar. A few people were sitting around the tall stools making small talk and I instantly relaxed. I hadn't seen anybody from the Rez yet, which was always a good sign. A large commotion was coming from the center of the dance floor. I heard loud hollering which was sensitive to my wolf hearing and I turned around…

Seriously, I couldn't have one night away…

There the leech queen herself was hooping and hollering like a fool with some older guy, I couldn't quite see from this distance. He was standing facing her and away from me. She was laughing and smiling and it was the most free I had ever seen her look. They were both dancing terribly to the music and he seemed to be spinning her around until she nearly fell flat on her face, which seemed to make them both bend over laughing in stitches. Finally she spun around and I noticed the older man was her father. The chief of police, who looked slightly drunk with ruddy red cheeks was smiling from ear to ear. Something big must've happened today, they both looked to be celebrating. Whatever it was, I turned away, not wanting to encroach on what seemed like a private moment.

I sighed… Looking for my next distraction, looking for anything to take my mind off of her. She was slowly wiggling her way into my subconscious and it was pissing me off. I saw a tall brunette with long lean legs giving me the eyes and I locked on target. Tonight was going to end in my favor. I soon was buying her drinks and all thoughts of Bella trickled out of my mind.

**Bella POV**

Charlie and I had a great dinner at the diner and apparently he wanted to go out and get drinks since we were not done celebrating. I invited Emily and Angela, too, but they were busy and couldn't make it. I was a little bummed by that but I understand people have lives and it was really last minute invite.

The Moonshiner was packed tonight, which was a little odd for a week night but we rolled with it. Charlie's deputy Mike was sitting the bar with a few of the other guys and had offered to buy me a round. He was tall and handsome and I don't think dad would be more proud to have me date someone like Mike. Charlie wasn't a big fan of the only person I've dated. He had hated Edward, and in hindsight I don't disagree with him. I shuddered purging myself of the thoughts of Edward as Deputy Mike came up to me and gave me a light hug, and handed me a beer.

"Congrats, Bella. We are all really proud of you. Chief has been telling us about how you finished early and got a job almost immediately. That's no easy feat. We'll all celebrate with you all tonight if you want."

I smiled, Mike was a good choice. He wasn't supernatural. He wouldn't love me because he had to or because I intrigued him. He would like me for me. I nodded, "Sure thing Deputy, I haven't celebrated myself in a long time so I'd love the company." I took a few healthy swigs from my beer and swayed to the live band playing.

A few drinks later we were all out on the dance floor and I had almost broken my neck a few hundred times. A bunch of the guys went outside to get some fresh air so Charlie and I danced like fools. We had been there almost an hour or two when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I danced around and saw Paul sitting at the bar. I wondered if I should go up and talk to him, lord knows my heart wanted to. My head wouldn't let my feet move so I stood there talking to Charlie. He was a little buzzed and I had to look out for him, heaven forbid the chief said something he regretted drunk. For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of Paul. I didn't even want to stare but I couldn't help it. I watched as Paul went to go cozy up to a beautiful girl way out of my league and my heart shattered a little bit. Good thing Mike was just outside. I felt like the walls were closing in on me. How could I ever like someone who would never like me? I was being so damn stupid. There wasn't any wolf magic, he wasn't interested, and I would get over it. Edward didn't want me either, so it must be some weird supernatural thing. Let's torture the one girl who knows about all of us. Ugh, shut up Bella, that's not fair. Paul doesn't owe you. Plus he had no idea I even liked him so I couldn't blame him for being with anyone at all. That was his prerogative. I yanked myself out of my inner monologue and headed out to see what the guys were up to. I wasn't about to let my night for me go to waste. I drudged my way past all the drunken dancers and pushed my way through the heavy outside door. Deputy and some of the officers were standing around a few of them were smoking cigarettes. They all nodded and gave their greetings.

Mike greeted me with a soft smile, he had a bright twinkle in his green eyes and his dark brown hair shone in the moonlight. "Hey, Bella, we were just talking and I wanted to ask you something."

I got slightly nervous at that because I had no idea what he would possibly want to ask me so I nodded my head in response. "Uh, sure, shoot. Whatya need to ask?"

He cleared his throat scuffing his cowboy boots along the gravel in the parking lot, I guess he was half as shy as I was. "Um, well, I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me this week? I was afraid to ask before because I didn't know how you'd feel about going out with me since I work for your dad and everything. I'm only 26, so I'm the youngest deputy this town has ever seen and so I figured there wasn't too much of an age gap. I just think you're really beautifully and incredibly driven and I would be stupid to let the opportunity pass me by. I'm kinda ranting a little aren't I?" He awkwardly chuckled and looked at me expectantly with a tinge of redness spreading across his cheeks letting me know he was just as nervous as I was.

I was excited and a little shy. Someone actually wanted to go out with me... For me. What a weird concept. I gave him small hug, "Sure, I'd love that. Just let me know when and where and I'm there."

Relief washed over his slightly panicked face, "Okay awesome. How bout I pick you up around 7 on Friday?"

I thought long and hard and I was slightly conflicted since the usual La Push Bonfire Bashes were on Fridays around that time but I figured, I wasn't really apart of that life completely. I knew, but I wasn't considered family in the same way. I wasn't an imprint or a wolf or a family member. I was kind of in limbo, so one Friday away from it all couldn't hurt. No one would notice I was gone.

"Friday at seven sounds great, don't be late or Charlie may threaten to shoot ya." I chuckled and we made our way back inside as his hand slowly entwined with mine.

**AN:** I know, I know I'm taking forever to get these stories out. I have much more inspiration for this story compared to Another One Bites the Dust. I can't seem to find a muse to get out a good chapter for it. I know this is quite the plot twist but this is a Paul/Bella story I just realistically have to build up their relationship. it wouldn't make much sense for them to just fall into bed and be happy and perfect. Let me know what you think of the chapter, and thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows~ they mean the world to me and make me want to actually right this story. Also, as usual I don't have a beta, all spelling errors are my own.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow, I am so very very sorry its taken me so long to get back to this story. This is a short chapter but I am already in progress with the next. I had a death in the family and some other things that really had me in a depression that I couldn't quite break out of until now. I missed this story and thought it was moving too slowly, so, I threw in this chapter which is pretty extreme. I have a penchant for the dramatics, I know. This does contain some explicit and WRONG language but it is used to create character conflict and develop the story line. **

**Narrator POV**

The couple seemed to be having the time of their life until dinner rolled around. They had gone putt putt golfing, a bit juvenile albeit, but one of the only normal things to do in this town. Mike had let Bella win, it was what he thought was the right thing to do. Thy laughed, talked about her school, and even went into the conversation of their hopes and dreams. Little did good old Deputy Mike know he was in big trouble.

Mike was the definition of a gentlemen, or so he thought. He arrived to ring the doorbell right on time. He always said please and thank you. Always said sir and ma'am. Never dreamed of insinuating anything sexual, and honestly, was usually painstakingly boring. He wasn't a creep like Mike Newton or a bad boy like Paul. He was what he was. He seemed to be your average Joe. However, he is what some would call "straight and narrow", most would call him something worse. He had a major problem outsiders, and honestly anyone who was different than him. That's the only time he would have an opinion and wouldn't back down. His opinion tonight got him into ten feet of boiling hot water with none other than his very own date, Bella. He had managed to say the one thing he shouldn't have.

The conversation went a little like this.

"So, Bells, what makes your dad treat that band of thugs down in La Push better than his own kind. Useless lot they are. He walks around with Billy Black like he's also some Quileute. Not like he should want to be, the redskins are one steroid induced drug epidemic away from extinction. Those huge guys are pretty pathetic, drugs and all. Can't think why he should walk around with thugs and menaces to society. Its awful." He chuckled out the ending without a clue. He had no idea what was coming for him… Except a tiny little fist square between his eyeballs. Bella huffed, pissed off and in a hurry. She had left with these parting words, "Fuck off, you racist asshole that's my family." Not that he likely heard her because honestly, for the girl the size of a mouse, Bella had one hell of a right hook. She called her dad, turning herself in. Shit was she in a lot of trouble, but for once she didn't care one bit. She made her way through the restaurant everyone around noticing that she had caused a scene. Half them having heard what he had said, and were taken aback.

Charlie arrived on seen about 8 minutes later, mad and in a hurry. His squad car screaming to a halt marking up the pavement with the old crown vics tires.

He boomed, "Isabella Marie Swan you get your ass over here _right now"_. He was practically shaking with rage and was causing and even larger seen. Bella slumped her shoulders and made her way over to her dad, speaking before he got the chance.

"Dad, please, please, don't be mad at me I had a good reason. A very good reason. That asshole over there called the Quileutes useless and druggies and redskins, and he brought you, Billy, and the guys into it. I couldn't just NOT stand up for our family." The look across his face looked relieved at Bella but infuriated at his deputy. He was about a minute away from literal smoke blowing out of his ears. "Bells, honey, will talk about this later. Ill drive you to the house in just a minute so you can go down there." was all he said before he was storming up to his deputy. Charlie was a pretty intimidating guy when he was angry, his pale skin flaming red even to the point where it looked as if his eyes would flame red, too.

He stood over his cowering deputy, "Mike, you have some explaining to do and it better be good. I would think very hard and long about whether or not you'd like to press charges. Because your job is in jeopardy right now. Now speak, before I do something we'll both regret." He said as he got right up into his face, so the boy new he meant business.

The deputy stammered attempting to gather the right words, but he couldn't think of a good excuse and he wasn't much of a liar so he quickly sputtered, " Uh, uh, sorry Chief. I may have said some questionable things. I don't think your daughter needs to be taken in. I think we should just call it a fresh tomorrow. Forget about all this." He winced at the pain radiating from his forehead before he went silent drawing the gauze pads back up to his head wound. Chief Swan still looked like he wanted to shoot the guy but he agreed. He nodded his head, "You're going to be on probation, the county and I will be back to you with what we decide after an internal investigation. We can't have someone who wouldn't serve and protect ALL of the local people. Now get out of here." He spat, disgust and venom laced in his words.

Mike high tailed it out of there with his tail in between his legs.

**Bella POV**

**I made it back home in time to turn right around adn head down to the bonfire. Needing to see everyone. **

My mine was racing. I was steaming. I wanted to punch him again.

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Fucking. Kidding. Me. Again.

One, my date went as badly as one could possibly imagine. A racist? Jesus Christ. That was the worst outcome I could imagine. But two, I punched someone. Hard. In the face. Charlie had nearly had a heart attack. He couldn't blame me, though. Said he would've done the same thing in my position. Third, I was going to the bonfire, but I was going to be late, and with blood on my dress. I may or may not have given him a pretty serious cut on accident with the ring on my hand. He deserved it anyways. Fucking asshole. I was still raging mad, hopefully I would calm down when I entered the rez. It always washed a sense of peace over me. It felt like coming home.

The first person I saw was none other than the current man of my every waking obsession, Paul. Mike was such a pathetic attempt at a distraction. Not even Thor himself could've kept my hormones at bay when it came to crushing hard on La Push's resident bad boy shifter. God, did he look good. He was standing at the grill making seemingly another round of burgers. His tall strong frame hunched over the smallish grill. His cut and cut off shorts haphazardly hanging onto his powerful hips. His long hair tied back in a neat braid. He had a small smile on his face and he didn't look pissed for once. After, I started walking down the beach, he noticed me, his face twisted into an angry grimace until he saw the large smear of blood smattering my dress. Then shockingly a look of concern drew across his face.

"Bella, what the hell happened to you? I know you were on a date, but what did you do murder the guy? Then come to seek refuge on the Rez?!"

I blushed crimson, slightly stammering, "Uh… Not quite. I did punch him in between the lights though. Kinda maybe knocking him out. And yes, it was on purpose." The shock that crept across his eyes was slightly funny to me but I couldn't laugh, I was too nervous to hear what he had to say. My pulse racing a mile a minute.

"What the fuck, B? Why'd you go all Mike Tyson?! This better be good." He went silent waiting for a response. An uneasy look in his eyes, his shoulders and body language squared straight at me. Thank god everyone else was messing around in the surf.

My stomach did backflips trying to avoid the inevitable, I didn't want to tell him what that asshole said but I knew he would find out one way or another so I cleared my throat and got on with it. "Well, he may have insulted the tribe and used a very offensive term to describe Native Americans and said some other nasty shit and as soon as he quit spewing out of his stupid mouth I socked him. Knocking him out of the chair, and unconscious, only for a second though. I.. I couldn't let someone talk badly about my family and no words I could say would describe how pissed off what he said made me." Extreme anger flitted across his expression and then something like the look of pride shone through. He picked me up for a hug and to say that I was shocked. Flabbergasted. Bamboozled. All of the above was an understatement. All he said was, "I was wrong about you, I should've known. You definitely are pack." A single tear shed down my eye, maybe Paul and I would turn out ok, just maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Warning, small lemon coming. Kind of unexpected but it was just where the muse took me. Please be of age while reading this, the rating is M for a reason.

**Paul POV**

The oceans large waves crashed around me as i let the flow of the water take over my senses. I bobbed senselessly in the waves mulling over the evening. There was no denying myself that Bella Swan had weasled her way into my brain and even, possibly, my heart. I sat in the surf while she told the story of her and the fucking asshole deputy to the rest of the pack after Sam almost phased from seeing the blood on her dress, scared or worried something had happened to one of his family members. Jake was basking in his best friends bad-assness and the pack was laughing and giving each other shit joking about never getting on little swan's bad side. I couldn't help but laugh at that from far away. Who knew she had it in her. I certainly didn't. I still have flashbacks to how pathetic and sad she had looked when the cullen leech left her in the middle of the woods. Before it made me feel a little bad for her, now it made me pissed.

How could anyone just leave someone lost in the fucking woods. OF course the leach fucker wasn't a real person so he could never see how messed up it all was. That's part of the reason leeches disgust me so damn much. There complete and utter disregard for human life. Like they had forgotten what it meant to be a human. That made me see red. I calmed down as the waves took over me once again. The water sloppily sloshing back and forth in my ears. In the peaceful ocean waves, I came to the realization that I was going to fuck Bella Swan. I was going to make that little woman scream my name in pure ecstasy. She well and truly was going to beg for it. The thought alone turned me just clicked in me and that was all I wanted. After hearing how she had stood up for us. I couldn't imagine anything else, except, her small frame writhing under me. Maybe, just maybe it would turn into a little more. I still didn't know if I was ready to commit, the thought still sent me running in most cases. But I couldn't see the harm in exploring where this whole thing went with her. She had proven herself time and time again. I just had been too fucking stubborn to realize it. Or too drunk. Or too pissed off. I couldn't be sure, but now I saw it. She belonged here. I couldn't deny that. And, she belonged under me.

I decided to stalk out of the water as the bonfire started to dwindle and the large bodies started to disperse to their own vehicles. The party finally drawing down for the evening. I finally made it to the water's edge when I saw her. Her long legs peeking out from under her short dress. Her flowing brown hair blowing and tangling in the sea breeze. I was going to make my move. She had earned my loyalty. I wanted to punch that fucker in the face, too, but figured if little swan could knock the guy out, he wasn't worth the effort. I made my way up to her silently, already dried off from my scorching heat. She startled a little when I stepped up behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

Her stuttering was cute, but I could smell how she really felt. She barely got the sentence out, "P-p-paul.. Wh-what are you doing?!", I just smiled. My reply was simple, "I'm taking what's mine." A deep blush crawled from her skin her chest, her neck, and face flushed. I spun her around to see her deep chocolate eyes with bright flames in them. She wanted this, of that I was positive. Her breathing deep and intense I let out a small sigh, "Want to go back to my place?" her blush deepened and she just nodded. Slowly, surely. I knew she had wanted me for awhile. It was a little unfair that I had known that, and not made a move. She always had been hot.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind me, as she practically jogged to keep up. I pulled her snuggly onto my bike behind me muttering out something to the effect of hold on tight. Her thighs and her arms wrapping tightly around me in response. A small moan escaping from her lips. That sound shot pure sexual desire through my veins. My bike rumbled to life under me, and another small moan escaped from her lips. I kicked the bike into gear speeding quickly to my cabin nearby. In what seemed like seconds we were there. We had managed to be comfortably silent, something I had never done well before. Honestly, I think both of us were still in shock from what was happening. I hopped off my large bike taking her by the waist and gently picking her up. Her legs seemed shakey, and i opted to carry her, almost as if she weighed nothing. As soon as we were in the house, my hands traveled up her legs as she shifted to sitting in my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist. Her pale smooth skin was supple in my hands. Her breath caught in her throat as I squeezed her curvaceous ass. And soon, we were in my bedroom. I tossed her gently onto the bed, both of us breathing heavily. The tension hanging thick in the air. I stalked toward her like a wolf stalking its prey. Her heart beating a million miles a minute turning me on to a painful degree. Finally, my lips descended on hers. A loud moan escaping her lips inciting a deep growl to rumble in my throat. More heat flushed through her body at that sound, pooling at her hot core. Her hands greedily exploring my chiseled stomach and hard arms. I slowly stripped her out of her small dress and was left with a lacy lingerie set covering her supple frame. I dragged my hands to the front of her bra ghosting touches across her pert nipples as she was gasping for her next breath. I asked her if the bra meant much to her and she just shook her head no, with that I ripped the material free from her chest growling as she arched into me. I licked my way across both of her beautiful mounds licking and biting eliciting soft mewls from her sexy mouth. I could tell she was about to come undone under my tongue, so I backed off teasing her. Gently kissing down her chest and abdomen to her apex. Blowing hot breath on her sensitive center i lifted her legs up and over my shoulders, smelling her most private decadent scent. I licked gently teasing her, wanting her to scream my name and beg me. Finally she did, whispering, "Paul, baby, please, please i'm so close, please." I complied twirling my tongue around her bundle of nerves while she moaned my name, biting down as she came undone her body shaking in pleasure. I shrugged my cut off my shoulders and kicked off my boots and cut off shorts. Letting her see me fully naked. Gently tossing her back onto the bed, the pleasure I had planned for her was just beginning.

Again, I licked at her chest loving the softness of her silky skin between my teeth as I pushed a single finger deep inside her. Fuck, she was so tight. Once she was comfortable, I plunged another finger inside her so she could start to be ready for my large girth. Rocking my hands inside her pushing all of her buttons, I asked her if she was sure she wanted to go through with this, her words pleading me not to stop. I gently pushed inside of her knowing it would take time until she would fully take me in. After what seemed like a tortuorous minute she was full to the hilt and moaning wildly as I started delectable strokes inside her. My cock pulsing with pleasure. As soon as she was comfortable with the rhythm i whipped around to my back as she came to sit right on top of me her small hands splayed on my chest for balance. She was roughly grinding her hips into me as her tits bounced sending another twitch directly through me. She ground her hips in a small circle as I played with her bundle of nerves, soon enough she was moaning my name again. I thought I'd test out just how willing she was for me and how she felt about dirty talk, "Mhmm little swan, cum for me, baby girl, scream my name" at that she was coming undone, shaking again my name falling from her lips almost as a prayer. I was just getting warmed up as my name would continue to fall and beg from her lips the rest of the night. Her mind totally enthralled in me and her carnal pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am going to start re-editing the rest of this story since I've noticed a few typos along the way. So, sorry about all of that. Its just me as I like to clarify and sometimes I read and write too fast for my own good. Also, thank you to everyone for the kind words they mean a lot to me. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, and happy reading! **

**Bella POV **

I walked up to Emily's still in a haze from the impossible reality that must've occurred last night. Paul and I had done it, ya know, _IT. _He didn't seem to complain, which is more than I could've asked for. Given that I, naturally, had thrown myself at him. Apparently, whatever feelings I had were strong, and I couldn't control them. Even for a night. Heck, even for a few hours. The first time he had shown me a single ounce of positive attention and this is the reaction I had. Frick. I hope this isn't going to be awkward for everyone, the second Em knows the pack will all know shortly after. Oh well, I silently prayed that Emily may have some of her maternal wisdom that she always seems to have. I stood at the edge of the driveway slowly making my way to the door.

Flashbacks from early this morning came flooding into my vision. Paul had been awake and late for work when I woke up tightly curled up next to him. He didn't seem to mind that I hadn't left, having fallen asleep from the amount of _activity_. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and he rushed to get to work, he had left with a few parting words, "Don't bother locking the door when you leave, nobody would bother trying to steal any of my shit." That was it. That's all he had said. What the hell did that mean? I laid there for another 15 minutes and then realized I should probably leave. My life having just become one confusing blur. Paul enraptured every single one of my thoughts. Which couldn't be healthy. Although, the, uh, sex had put a lot of the jitters at bay. I didn't seem so antsy anymore which was a plus. I was starting early at the Rez school since they needed a summer school teacher, I needed to get my act together, fast.

I needed a clear mind. I had only a week until my days would be busy, and a week was the only time I had to find a place of my own. Billy had approved me moving onto the rez, but the houses for rent were slim pickings. I had to kick my butt into gear so I wouldn't be drowning in thoughts of Paul to the point where everything else in my life wouldn't matter anymore.

I finally made it up to the front door and Emily had opened the door as soon as my foot had reached the first step to the small porch. She must be magic, too. She always knows when I'll be here. Her sweet smile welcomed me in. She didn't speak, she waited for me to. She knew I needed to tell her something. Then again she always did.

"Em, I am screwed." _Seriously, Bella?! Great word choice, I said under my breath to myself. _"Uh, Paul and I may have done some.. Things.. Together.. Intimately.. Ya know, sex. Ugh" She gently started to chuckle trying to hide her laugh. Sighing I kept on, "He just up and left this morning and I have no clue what to do with that. Like seriously?!" A flash of realization flashed across my eyes as another betraying thought came to mind, "Shit, Em, Sam's not going to be mad at me, right? Did i just ruin some kind of pack vibe or something? Oh spirits, I should've been thinking of the pack." My breakdown started to spiral uncontrollably. Typical me.

Em snapped at me drawing me out of my funk, "Hey, Bells, Earth to Isabella! It's going to be fine, the worst thing that could possibly happen is that you both go back to hating each other, honestly I see it as a Win, Win, Win. Firstly, you lost your virginity and it didn't suck, major win. Secondly, now you guys will both be able to be in the same room without being a pain. Again, win. Thirdly, Paul may be tolerable for once in his life because maybe, just maybe, he likes you and will be happy. That possibly would be the biggest win, two of my favorite people, happy together. Now that, would be awesome." I just paused mulling all that she had said over.

Realization, once again, flitting into my eyes, "Wait a second.. How do you know it didn't suck? I didn't even mention any of that." A flash of knowing twinkled in her green almond eyes, simply stating, "Honey, theyre shifters. They don't do many things poorly, especially not sex." And with that simple statement our day carried on with jokes, laughter, and us pouring over the classifieds in a desperate attempt to find me a place to live.

**Paul POV **

**~ A week Later~**

I hadn't seen Bella since our night of fun and it was starting to slightly worry me. She wasn't known to not be around the Uley house more than a day at a time. Even I know how close her and Emily are, and frankly I'm surprised they don't get themselves into more trouble. They are a lethal combo.

I had a hectic week of car after car needing to be fixed. I was in deep water when it came to turn around rate and having cars done in a timely manner, so, I hadn't been paying much attention to pack business. Even though, Jacob had made it abundantly clear that everyone knew my business. Once Emily knew, Sam knew, and much to most people's shock, Sam is quite the gossip. Most of the guys were incredibly shocked and would continuously give me shit about the whole sex thing. I couldn't care less. I know she had a great time, and so did I. That's all that mattered to me.

The next pack event was coming up tomorrow and I was slightly anxious to see her. I didn't really know what to say, and she would probably be awkward about it, or would she? Slowly it started to dawn on me that I really didn't even know Bella. I didn't know what she did for a living, didn't know what kind of music she liked, didn't even know her favorite color or birthday… Years of the pack mind and I had not paid attention. Especially to Jacobs constant loop of Bella Love. I had tuned it out by the second day he was phased, that's how much it had annoyed me. Only now, I wish I had maybe paid attention, even just a little bit. I knew how to turn her on, but I didn't know anything else. That did not look good on my part.

I was heading out on my bike for the day when I saw Emily's small Kia putting around. Her and Bella were smiling so hard both of their faces looked like they would split in two, they seemed to be singing along to something and laughing. It was a great look on Bells' face. That is until she saw me, her face dropping instantly. My stomach seemed to drop with it. Maybe she still hated me, fuck, maybe she hadn't had a good time. That would sure as hell bruise my ego, even just a little bit. It striked me as odd that they were heading to the more backwoods area about 3 miles from the Uley's and only about a mile from my house. I hadn't seen either of them go up that way before except to go to my place. Genuinely curious, I popped a uturn after they had driven out of a normal person's line of vision, acting as if I was just going to head home. I caught up to there car as they turned down a dirt road to a cabin that had been for sale for years. The elder who had lived there had moved into his grandson's and had no use for the property anymore. I never thought it would sell. Maybe they were going to check it out. I couldn't think of why they would want to though. Bella lived in Forks, obviously, and Emily had a house. I followed them hoping they wouldn't get themselves into trouble.

They pulled up to the house, and I pulled in right beside them. Which somehow had managed to scare the shit out of them even though I had a loud pipe on my bike. They turned around, Bella seemed incredibly nervous, I could almost smell it on her and Emily seemed as calm and collected as ever. Bella looked great, slightly dressed up. Maybe she had an office job, shit i had no clue. She was wearing sexy summer dress with oxford shoes and her long chocolate hair in a tight bun. She was still as hot as always.

All I could hear was her trying to say something, "Uh, hi, Paul. Uh, N-n-n-ice to see you. You, um, look great. How have you been?" That same deep crimson spreading rapidly across her pale skin. I just gruffed out, "Been good, sweet heart. What are you two trouble makers doing up here, I thought you may be coming back to my place." Emily answered before Bella could open her mouth, "Bella here bought the house. She was looking for places to rent but there's practically nothing and she was able to get the loan with a great rate incredibly fast, so here we are. Keys in hand. Seeing the house again and welcoming the newest resident of La Push." I was shocked, one, because, no offense, Bella is a white girl. She's not Quileute. Although she has a few friends in high places here so I guess they made an exception. But second, why did she move to La Push? She had a place in Forks to live and her dad lived there. It didn't make any sense. "What're you doing buying a house down in La Push?" I said harshly, unintentionally. Her face paled, the color draining from it immediately. Shit. She mumbled out a quick "Uh, well I teach at the high school, today was my first day, actually. But, uh, the commute is too painful for twice a day and Billy said it was ok, so um here I am."

Huh, I never pictured Swan as a teacher. I bet I would've showed up to class a lot more often if she had been back in my day, though. I felt bad for coming across as rude so I offered to help with the only thing I could think of, "Well, alright then. You all need help moving things in? I know everyone else is busy for the night." And with that both of their faces broke into soft smiles.

God, it was going to be tough for me having little swan only a few doors down. I had to think of a plan to control how I felt about her and fast. I couldn't catch feelings this easily, it just was entirely against my nature.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Dramatic Princess is back! This love story is going to have its ups and downs, for that, I apologize. This just happens to be a down chapter. Paul always has to go and shoot himself in the foot, doesn't he? Also, as always, thank you so much for the kind words. They truly keep me going. Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter!

**Bella POV**

I couldn't help but let the nerves fall away. The week had gone by faster than I could have imagined and I was finally going to have a house. I found a perfect cabin right by Em's house. Only about a 5 minute drive which was a huge improvement from my Forks commute. I was only 10 minutes from the high school, too. I hadn't wanted to buy a house yet, but since there wasn't a single thing worth renting I was kind of out of options. It was a quick sale, but, I was happy with the decision. It made sense to buy anyways, I finally had a career and I didn't plan on moving anytime soon.

The cabin was old and needed repairs but Sam had said he would get the guys together to fix anything that needed to be done. It was a blessing to have the pack in my life in more ways than one. I was finally going to start moving in small stuff today after work, since Emily had wanted to help set up the little things. The only stuff left was my bed set that we couldn't quite manage to lift and my dressers. I had already picked out the rest of the furniture for the house at a big store in Port A. Forks didn't even have a furniture place come to think of it. All of that was getting delivered by the end of the week. Finally, my life was coming together.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway we stood in awe. Shocked, that we had both managed to pull this purchase off so quickly. It had taken almost a full twelve hours at the bank, and another full three days with the realtor but finally, I had closed. Dad had offered to help with it all but it never felt right for him to help me out more than he already had. I didn't want to take handouts and I had saved quite a bit of money from working at Newtons and then the cafe for so long. And, I was only able to save that money because dad paid for pretty much everything for me while I was in school.

We stood there when all of the sudden we heard something loud come up behind us. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized who it was. It was Paul. In all his beautiful glory. Thankfully, it wasn't an axe murderer coming to kill the two innocent twenty somethings in the woods. That would have been worse, only slightly. I hadn't been able to be nervous this entire week, I simply hadn't had the time. That only meant that all of those feelings came rushing back ten fold. The nerves, the obsession, the passion, the memories, all of that. Flooding in. Oh shit, why is no one talking? Did he say something to me? Snap out of it Bella. SNAP OUT OF IT. Mentally smacking myself to pull it together.

Finally, I spoke. Not sure how coherent the sentence was, or whether what I'd said had made , At least I managed to speak. He said something and then all I felt was my lips moving and words coming out and I guess I was on autopilot. Then he said he would help us move my stuff and I just nodded. That went better than expected.

The rest of the move went in a blur. Moving makes you realize just how much random crap you have from all the years. I had more than I thought I did, even if it wouldn't have been much to most. I felt bad that everyone had dropped what they were doing to help me, and it was getting pretty late. So, by the time we had all finished up I offered to take everyone out to a late dinner, but Em said she had to get home since Sam would be back fairly soon. That little traitor was doing this on purpose, she knew Sam wouldn't care if she went out to eat with us, she just wanted us to go alone.

We both said goodbye to Emily as her small car faded into the distance blurring into the natural forest around us. Then it was silent. I was left there with my heart beating out of my chest and my stomach dropping to the floor. I was alone with Paul. The last time that had happened was when we had been having, uh, intimate time. That, surely, would not be happening again. Well, hopefully it would sometime, just not tonight.

He cleared his throat finally breaking the ice. "Hey, sweet heart, we should probably get to the diner, soon. It closes in about an hour. Lets take my bike since then I can drop you off on my way back home." I sighed, I knew he wouldn't want to be with me again. Its Paul for fricks sake. I don't think he has ever slept with the same girl twice. Let alone boring old me. I groaned quietly, silently nodding and following him to his bike. The tension was palpable. He was probably annoyed that he had to help me, feeling bad that he had apparently been a jerk about asking why I lived here. I finally spoke, releasing him from his obligation. "Hey, you know you don't have to go to dinner with me, right? Don't feel obligated or anything. I just was trying to be nice since you took a large chunk of your evening to help me. If you don't want to, seriously it's ok." I huffed out the end just waiting for him to crush my soul with rejection. He just sighed, probably with relief, "You sure it's ok if I don't? I'm pretty beat and just want to head home. Don't worry about the moving, it's the least I could do. Don't count on seeing me for awhile, though. I got a lot going on and i'm not looking for a girl right now." With that he hopped onto his bike and was gone. He didn't even wait for me to say anything.

I slumped up to the house not wanting to face reality. I was all alone. In this little house. Any appetite I had was gone. The pathetic tears streaming down my face. I had known there was no way he could possibly like me. I'm boring, lackluster, and apparently just an obligation. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. The gentle gnawing of loneliness tugged at my stomach as I kicked the front door open with all of my might. I walked up the narrow stairway not sure if I was furious or catatonic. Finally, I settled into my bed, thankful, at least that Paul had put it back together and lifted it up here. Of course he was the one who had to do it. Something about him just occupied everything. My mind, my house, my bed. Nothing seemed to be just mine anymore. The worst part is, that's what I wanted. Everything to be ours, together and that made me certifiably insane. We had sex once. We haven't even gone a date. Paul probably would run the other direction and never look back if he knew how I really felt. He had always hated me, the sex may have just been a way to get back at me. He had said he was going to make me beg for it and I was the one who was going to throw myself at him. That had proven to be true. Fuck, that's all this was. A good lay. Or, well, I don't even know if it had been good for him. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Miserable didn't even begin to describe what I felt as I climbed under the covers. Punching my frustration out on this stupid ugly purple pillow. Barely, screaming into the void that was my old worn teenage bedding. Great, the whole shifter community of America could probably hear me. Shit.

As I wallowed in my misery I let a fitful sleep overtake my senses. My dreams teaming with nightmares.

I woke early, to the summer song of the birds. Their singing mocking me. Today was my second day at the school. I slumped out of bed to get dressed and somehow face the day. The school days were shortened since it was summer school and that seemed to be the only positive I could think of. I pulled on black skinny trousers, a lace blouse, and tied my hair tight into a chignon so I wouldn't have to think about it all day. I pulled on a short pair of black heels, hoping to feel a sliver of confidence, even if it my heart still felt like it was breaking.

Boy, did the rain clouds seem to follow me. The dark storm clouds rose on the horizon, a fitful summer storm brewing in the distance. I laughed, how fitting. I grabbed my large rain jacket out of one of the boxes and walked down the stairs. I jumped in my car, hoping to get a jump on next week's lesson plan early. Throwing myself into work was the only way I was going to get over this. The aching in my heart for him would somehow end. Love just wasn't my thing, it never had been.

I pulled up to the parking lot just as it was starting to rain. Typical, Bella. I never could catch a break. I taught in a distracted haze, encouraging my kids to read on there own to get ahead of their homework. Shakespeare was tough enough as is and I figured they could use the extra time to study. There first test was happening next week. Only a few drifters came up throughout the day to ask me questions and soon the day came to a close.

I found myself continuously mulling over why Paul had to be the one I had feelings for. Not nice Seth who had grown up to be one of the kindest men I'd ever met. Not Embry who was almost just as nice but three times as funny. And not even Jake, my own sun, my old best friend. Nope. it just had to be Paul. The resident hot brooding asshole of La Push. I groaned as I made my way back into my lonely house. The sad worthless tears forming in my eyes once again. I could barely gather up the appetite to eat earlier today and was in for another long restless night. I walked back up into bed, pulling the covers over my body, shivering. I pulled out my laptop and watched videos, mindlessly attempting to distract myself. I hadn't even wanted to see Emily. I didn't want to see anyone. Alone was best.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Sorry again, I am the worst I know. So we are still on the downswing for the next chapter or two. This chapter is very short but something is wrong with Bella and its not just Paul, and we may or may not find out why in the next chapter or two. Sorry for this one, but better chapters are coming soon!

Bella POV

A week had gone by since Paul had crushed my dreams and I was only doing marginally better. I had distanced myself from the pack and their events because I couldn't bear to see him happy and thriving with his brothers. No matter how pathetic I felt for this wildly ridiculous crush and unrequited love I couldn't fathom seeing him just the opposite. A mere sentence seemed to drown out all of my hope last week and I couldn't get over it. Even if I wanted to. Nothing worked, I had called Emily and she was just as shocked as I was, confused as to why he had lead me on then severed ties. I didn't really have anyone else to go to so I had been seeing dad more often. The only man who hadn't let me down in some way or another was my dad. Thank god for him. He was the one who always seemed to be left behind with me in the rubble.

I dressed in a haze, the wrenching pain easing into a dull ache. I could get by with a dull ache, it was kind of comforting to feel anything at all. My students finally had their shakespeare test today, I was excited to see how they would do. Most of them had been studying their butt's off. I pulled into the school parking lot which was practically empty save a few other teachers here for their respective courses and the few students who could drive. As I walked inside I thought I saw the blur off a wolf dancing in the shadows, hoping it wasn't a figment of my imagination, but as soon as I stepped towards it the shadow was gone. A figment of my imagination, I guess.

Today passed by in a hectic haze, as students scrambled to get ready for their test. Questions upon questions were bombarding me and I had a good feeling they were ready. Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Each of my students had finally submitted their tests. I set home to grade each one as a light pelting rain started to come down on me, thankfully, I remembered my umbrella.

One by one I meticulously graded each and everyone of the tests, looking for extra points to give the kids, and only one student had failed. He was a shy kid who seemed miles away every class time. He reminded me of myself at that age. Completely oblivious to the world around them, suffering in silence. That would've been me exactly. It still kind of was. I would have to talk to him tomorrow, something I wish anyone but my dad or jake had done years ago.

Paul POV

I had been doing well, almost too well. I felt great, the ladies of Port Angeles were still loving on me and my feelings for Bella had subsided substantially. Not having those feelings made me a whole lot more comfortable. There was a big pack dinner coming up tonight and I was hoping I could see her to at least apologize for being somewhat of a dick, there was a much better way to let down a sweet innocent girl. She wasn't throwing herself at me or some random girl and I hadn't really thought that whole plan through, but one lining her and driving away on my bike wasn't my finest hour.

I headed to the store to help out with things for the guys and girls. I had spent far too many years being unappreciative of the family I was so blessed to have. Most of my time was spent wasting away on booze and women instead of contributing to the pack. I felt guilty as hell for that and had really been pulling my own weight lately because of it. Dinner was rapidly approaching as I picked up mass quantities barbecue fixings and headed for the Uleys.

I looked around and Bella was nowhere to be found. I wonder if she had another date, even if the last guy was a bit of a prick she deserved to have fun and be a woman, too. I looked around for Emily and intended to question her on the matter. I finally found her pulling her gently by the hand outside to have a real conversation, even if the guys still could hear us, they tended to give more privacy if we attempted to communicate in private.

I gave a breezy smile and said hi to Em and she just smiled back. I continued on, "Hey, so where's Bella? She have another hot date tonight? Hopefully its with someone a little better than the last shit. Especially if she's going to be bringing him around these parts." She just smiled, "Nope, she's not feeling up to it I'm sure. She's had her first week of school, which probably has been a lot to take in. You're the one who used to see her more and talk to her, I'm surprised you don't know." I was a little taken aback by that since there was a twinge of iciness to Emily's voice. I just shrugged, "I told her I wasn't looking for a girl and we only hooked up once. I'm sure she's over it already. I don't even know where we stood after that which is fine by me. She wasn't the first and she wasn't the last. A good fuck is just that." Em just stared daggers at me curtly saying, "Paul, don't ever talk about "fucking" my best friend like that." Mocking me with the word fucking and motioning air quotes. And with that she turned and headed inside and I guessed that I was in the dog house with the lady alpha. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time.

Morning came and I headed out for a routine patrol, even though we had scaled back they were still necessary every once in a while. I ran through the bursting green forest my senses alive with the smell of cedar and evergreen pouring around me. It really didn't get much better than this. I rounded my trip off at the high school, hoping to get a glance at Bella and maybe getting to give the apology I had been wanting to, until I saw her. She was as beautiful as ever but something was wearing heavy on her. She didn't quite look like herself. Her cheeks look sunken in as if she had had a very difficult few days, her frame already slimming as if she wasn't eating much, her pale skin seemingly even paler. That's when she looked at me, or turned towards the woods, and I saw her eyes. They were dead, completely and utterly dead. No life lived there anymore and I panicked, running the other way not beginning to fathom what could possibly have her looking that way.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Even though they sure are a stubborn couple they sure make fireworks when they're together. Slowly but surely they will start to come together and Paul will get over his commitment-phobia very soon.

Bella POV

A few whole months had gone by slowly yet nothing had changed, I still felt miserable. I was beginning to grow tired of everything, not just how I felt about Paul. I seemed to be in a depression so deep that nothing could bring me out. I thought all it was was normal heartbreak, hell Edward had me catatonic for months, too. At least with him we had been in a relationship.I must be out of my mind completely, utterly certifiable.

Emily and I still saw each other and talked frequently and she knew something was wrong but she didn't pry. She was about the only one I could laugh or smile with besides dad. Paul had apparently been asking about me but I didn't want to see him even though my heart ached to. It almost beat to the sound of his name. I felt crazy, obsessive, weird, and like this wasn't normal at all. I finally gathered up the nerve to do something about it when I thought I was having a heart attack. I ended up in the hospital after collapsing and the doctors said my heart seemed to be beating weakly. I knew this wasn't any old heart break, this was that damn fucking wolf magic and I was going to get to the bottom of it all. Eventually this prompted a visit to old Quil. He always had the answers. I didn't want to tell the pack and have them worry more than they already did and they hadn't even known I went to the hospital. Emily hadn't told anyone about what was wrong but she had mentioned it was very unusual, Most of the guys brushed it off as girl stuff and we could get along as cordially as usual.

I pulled up to the cabin that was set as deeply into the La Push woods as possible. No one lived for miles in either direction. This had always been the mediceman's home, for as many generations as it had stood that's where the wisemen of the tribe lived. On the outskirts, living integrally with the tribe but being of their own reckoning. The cabin was built in a traditional style with large evergreens surrounding it. Ferns looked as if they were enveloping the porch. Old Quil sat on a large wooden rocking chair quietly, listening to the chimes delicately tinkling in the wind. He was at peace. A feeling I could only dream of returning to.

"Ah, sweet child. Something is troubling you immensely. I can feel your burden from here. Please, please, come in." He stood as he uttered the last words beckoning for me to come into his house. I followed behind silently, scanning the tree line to make sure none of the pack had seen me come here. As if he knew exactly what I was thinking he said, "Do not worry child, they do not patrol here. Nothing can harm me that they can protect me from." With that he offered me a seat on his old brown leather couch. His small living room and kitchen were lined with books and herbs. The smells were beautiful and potent. As soon as I sat down he spoke not wasting anytime, he knew why I was here, "You are in love young one. With the wild one of the pack. Young LaHote. Not the one I would have chosen for a sweet girl like you. However I am not the spirits, so I do not choose, I only listen. However, it is no ordinary love. Or else you would just move on as he has. No, this is a love that was destined, almost the same as the other imprints. Yet, young LaHote cannot imprint. That is why he doesn't feel what you feel. He is not nearly dying inside because of it like you. He knows he likes you more than he should, but those are his normal feelings. It is up to you to like him for him, not for the incomplete imprint. You imprinted the day he started to move on from his grudge against you. The night his heart started to lighten towards you. He no longer saw you as kin to the vampire therefore you were able to see the first real glimpse into him that wasn't blind hatred."

I sat there silently not sure if he was going to continue or if I was supposed to speak. Of course I had imprinted, there had been no other reason for why I had felt like the dead walking. Of course Paul couldn't imprint he wouldn't know if someone loved him even if they smacked him in the face with affection and care the rest of his life. He was socially incapable of understanding love. That I was sure of. Old quil spoke again as realization drifted into my mind, "Yes, young one that is correct. If you cannot fall in love with the true Paul, past the imprint you are doomed to perish. It may seem wildly unfair but the spirits do not make mistakes, and you have wasted valuable time unfortunately. You have until the harvest moon, after that, you will slowly erode from this Earth if you cannot look past his must go to him, the continued distance will weaken you further. Explain this to him or don't, you will use your discretion appropriately. Good luck my child, you will be successful. Please remember, the spirits do not make mistakes." With that he fed me and sent me on my way commencing my journey to get to know the real Paul all while subduing the imprint.

I hopped into my car after I walked out from the woods of Old Quil's. I felt somewhat renewed. I could fall in love with the real Paul couldn't I? One thing I know is that I had to find him fast, I needed any form of relief from the pain immediately. I called Jake knowing that he would have first hand knowledge of where Paul would be on a Friday night.

"Jake, hey, its Bells. Do you have any idea where Paul is right now? It's important." I could hear a light chuckle from the other end of the phone, a sweet husky sound I had missed so much, "Sure thing Bells, he's at the bar, This is Paul LaHote, honey." I hung up immediately, of course, the fucking bar. I sped home like a bat out of hell, I needed to get there before some other bimbo got their hands on Paul and I knew that wouldn't take long at all. His little black book probably was over a hundred pages long. I went home, put on some tight fitting boot cut jeans and a purple silk camisole and boots. As I rushed I shook my hair out from the tight twist I usually kept it in letting my long curls tumble around my face. I smeared on some lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner and hit the road.

I saw his bike sitting in the parking lot and I instantly felt a tiny bit of relief. My heart growing lighter. I parked and walked in needing a drink almost as badly as I needed to see him. It was crowded and loud and generally made me uncomfortable. I pushed and shoved my way through the small packed building until I saw long black hair and muscles out of the corner of my eye. All I could think was jackpot. I slid into the seat next to him just as some bottle blonde was about to. I glared and she took the hint, moving on. He still didn't notice I was there over all the commotion and the live cover band starting up some famous country song. He was paying attention to the band and I needed a drink, badly. My nerves were shot and I wasn't quite prepared for rejection. The bartender finally got around to asking me what I needed, I just croaked out, "Two tequila shots, quickly. Please." He nodded and slammed to shot glasses on the bartop pouring out the bottom shelf bottle into the glasses quickly. I picked both up and figured I needed the confidence boost before I either faced him or heartache. I slammed both back into my lips one after the other the burning taste lighting my throat on fire practically causing me to break out into a sweat. When I finally slammed them back on the counter slightly gasping for breath was when Paul noticed me.

He looked as incredible as always. His short black tshirt under his cut clinging tightly to every large muscle perfectly. His jeans were hugging everywhere perfectly from what I could see, too. His hair was flung over his other shoulder as he turned to talk to me. "Hey, Bella, long time no see. Thirsty are we? How have you been? I know everyone has been a little worried." I let the feeling of him being next to me calm me, "I've been alright, busy with work. I've been a little down in the dumps but nothing a little tequila can't fix. I got a lot going on." Almost muttering under my breath about my imminent death if we don't fall in love piece. He smiled relaxing a little, "Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I left things awhile back. I shouldn't have done that. I like you as a person and it was a pretty shitty thing to do. Let me buy you another drink." I just nodded, "Its cool, don't worry about it. Yeah, sure, I could really use another drink." I wasn't about to tell him that he had almost ruined me. Apparently the spirits took his bumbling ineptitude as a rejection of my imprint since he couldn't imprint himself. Good thing he couldn't imprint because he would've actually unknowingly killed the both of us. I took a few more shots and I had a strong buzz going on, my inhibitions dropping quickly with the imprint pushing me closer and closer to him .Finally he asked me to dance, it had been so long the country band had left and the DJ was playing some hip hop. Unusual for a country bar, but hey I like rap just as much as any other girl. I pulled his hand out onto the dancefloor and he looked utterly bewildered. He sure was oblivious when it came to me even if he was such a ladies man.

I pressed his hips against my back as I began to writhe to the beat letting the natural connections off our bodies sing, his arms tightly wrapping around my waist as he continued on with our sensual dance. A few songs played on as we were connected together when I heard a dark whisper directly next to my ear send seductive shivers down my spine, "Want to get out of here, sweetheart?"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: So, a little lemon here. More story development in the next chapter, please let me know what you think, your reviews keep me on track. Thank you as always for all the support, you guys are awesome!

**Bella POV **

We ended up at Paul's place as quickly as usual. He seemed to be able to push his motorcycle to the absolute limit when it came to getting a girl in bed. That didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was my need to take control of the situation. I wasn't going to let Paul mess this all up and end up literally killing me. He had had his chance to figure it out, and had he kept steering the ship we would crash and burn, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. I wanted him, he wanted me, what was so hard to get over. Sure, he was a commitment-phobe but so were a lot of people. They all got over it, and as soon as I figured out why he was that way I was going to help him get over it, too. But, first, I needed my fix. The partial imprint was driving me mental and I needed it to be satisfied, even if it meant just hooking up every once in a while till we could get to the bottom of everything. As soon as we got into his spacious bedroom, I stripped, not wanting to be teased or for him to get the upper hand. He quickly tried to grab me and lift me into his lap but I just shook my head. We were doing this my way. A small but intrigued smirk danced across his lips, mischief twinkling in his dark caramel eyes.

I slowly pulled his clothes off starting with his cut, then his shirt, and lastly his pants. He must've ditched his boots on the way in, the shifter speed still could surprise me every once in a while. He stood there in his boxers taunting me, "alright baby, show me what you got." was all he managed to get out as I pushed him firmly down onto the bed. Kissing him passionately and firmly, the imprint getting the best of me. Savoring his scent, his taste, his touch. He tasted like whiskey and chocolate and it drove me crazy. I started to kiss down his neck, gently sucking and caressing his skin. As soon as he would start to moan I would lift my mouth from his copper skin kissing him as light as a feather, teasing him. I continued my sweet torture until I reached his black boxers, which were straining to keep him in. I forcefully shoved them off as his bulge sprang free. A breath got stuck in his throat as I took the tip of his mass in my mouth gently flicking my tongue over his slit. A low hiss forming on his lips as he watched me intently. He usually was in control, and he was slightly on edge in the opposite roll. I liked it when Paul wasn't so cocky and showed any emotion that hinted toward vulnerability. I took the length of him in my mouth twisting and sucking loving the feel of him warm and sweet. His deep moans sending shivers down my spine and sending heat straight to the center of me. He came loud and jolting off the bed, his large cock still achingly hard. He was also tired of not being in control, so I let him take over. He got up as if he was stalking his prey, picking me up and placing me on his lap. I could tell this was a position he loved. He wound his hand in my hair, whispering into my ear, "I'm going to fuck you until you cant even imagine anyone else touching you." His sentry voicing rocketing straight through me. I felt cocky for once and quipped back, "Please do". He gripped my hips and starting grinding them into his center, my clit being stimulated by the friction making me want to cry out in pleasure. One long moan continued from my lips as he ground me into him, not giving me the satisfaction of being fully connected with him. He liked to talk when he was turned on and it drove me crazy, "Baby, I am not letting you leave this bedroom tonight. I always told you I would make you beg, but I don't think I have to tonight." I moaned louder, shaking my head, not being able to actually speak, the friction stopping just shy of ecstasy.

"Good." Was all he said as he began licking up and down my neck, kissing and nibbling just below my ear, the heat in me growing stronger and stronger. The imprint was betraying my intentions of wanting to take control but I didn't care, I needed him. I needed him more than anything I had ever needed in my life. I had never wanted to be fucked so badly. I always had wanted to make love and Paul always brought out the more raw and primal side of me. He made me not care what I said or what I had to do, as long as I had him.

**Paul POV**

I was at the bar as always when I heard two shot glasses hit the bartop loudly, I guess someone was thirsty. I turned around to see long brown hair, tight jeans, and a silky purple shirt. Then I saw her, it was Bella, and she looked fucking hot. The first thing I noticed was that she wasn't wearing a bra. Fuck. She never drank much so I guessed she was having a tough time. We all had been worried about her, but she looked better than she had the last time I saw her. I couldn't imagine what would make her feel that way but it was good to see her kind of on the upswing. She's a nice girl, and she doesn't deserve to always be so depressed, in a way it made me feel bad for her at times. But she was doing well and was successful so she hadn't let any of it get the best of her. I bought her a few rounds since she was really good company, and I missed seeing her as much as I hated to admit it. I had been a real ass the last time I saw her, like always, I had to work on that. We talked and laughed and finally we danced. We had been there a long while and I wanted to move my legs a bit and I guessed she wanted to move a little more. She pulled me out to some hip hop song I had never heard and pressed her tight ass against me swaying her hips surprisingly well to the beat of the song. As unexpected as it was, this wasn't our first rodeo together and I wanted her badly. I always did when I was around her. Not long after I was asking her to come home with me and she more than obliged.

She wanted to take control tonight and for the first time in a very long time I let someone take control. I let her tease me and I let her do what she wanted. It felt fucking amazing but also made me slightly uneasy.

I needed more contact from her as I ground her hips into me creating heat between us, I for once didn't need her to want me terribly. I knew she did, I knew she wanted me and needed me. She was going to melt like putty in my hands and I fucking loved it. She was so fucking hot and she knew some great tricks in the bedroom. I wondered where she had learned them. I got out of my own head, knowing she needed me completely I picked her up and seated her directly onto me. She moaned out, "Fuck Paul, oh my god." her lips vibrating near my ear as I continued to lift her up and down on me. The pressure was building inside her as I fucked her hard, she was tightening around me, her name constantly falling from my lips. She was shaking from pleasure as she came undone, "Paul, please, holy shit, don't stop, baby please, oh" her words lighting my insides causing me to finish soon after her.

We ended up a tangled mess in my dark colored sheets, her naked body draping over mine. I wanted to taste her, but more importantly I wanted to claim her, or my wolf did at least. He had never wanted to do that to anyone before, but he needed to mark her. I was going to have to hold back for tonight, not wanting to freak her out.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Bella's POV comes next chapter, thank you for all the reviews :). Hopefully you guys like the chapter!

**Paul POV **

My wolf was preening from having spent the night with Bella. I had mastered the art of ignoring the hell out of my wolf but it was becoming impossible. He really liked her. I couldn't be battling my wolf and my commitment problems at the same time. I'd never fucking win. Maybe, just maybe, I should take her on a date, it couldn't do any real harm, and maybe I needed to settle down a bit. I'm not 19 anymore.

She was still fast asleep next to me, her face lost in the reverie of some far away dreamland. She looked comfortable and peaceful. She never quite looked at ease but for the first time in a long time she actually did. I nudged her gently to wake her from her dreams, my stomach growling from not having eaten in over twelve hours, a new record for me. I didn't want to leave her alone again, and my fridge had maybe some beer and possibly a frozen pizza, if that. She woke up her eyes wide with schlock for a second as if she hadn't realized where she was, realization washed over her face and she smiled, "hey, what time is it?" a groggy look taking over as the shock wore off. I laughed, I hadn't known she wasn't a morning person, something I found rather odd for her type a personality. "It's 8:15, and I'm so hungry I feel like I'm going to pass out. Even though I really don't think werewolf's can pass out from that. But still, you wanna get dressed and head out to the diner?" She just nodded slowly pulling herself out of bed, lost in her morning haze.

She started to collect her clothes from the floor not seeing her purple shirt anywhere, turns out it had gotten kicked out of the way somewhere in the wildness of last night, the strap slightly ripped. Leave it to Bella to rip her shirt a little during a strip tease. I chuckled quietly, "hey, sweetheart, I'm sure there's an old shirt of mine pre-phase somewhere in here. One of my shirts now would go down passed your knees, you're just so freaking tiny." And with that she started getting dressed standing there half naked while I rummaged through my old things, I kept them for the sentiment, feeling as if I'd lived two lives. I found one of my favorite band T-shirt's from high school and pulled it out, I wasn't a huge teenager but I wasn't scrawny either so it still would be pretty huge on her, but it was a big improvement from one of my XL or XXL shirts now.

She was sliding the shirt over her head as she started to talk, "Hey thanks for the shirt, I am really clumsy so I'm really not surprised that happened to be honest. Maybe I'll let you figure out the undressing from here on out." I laughed, she probably was right, I wouldn't rip something unless it was completely intentional. "Sure thing, so I'm guessing we are going to be doing this again? Can't keep yourself away from some Paul lovin'." She started laughing so hard she looked like she was about to cry her pale skin flushing a deep pink, her eyes crinkled from how big her smile was. I almost panicked thinking she was laughing because it was a ridiculous idea, but she continued talking after she had finally caught her breath, "Oh, you're right I can't keep myself away from the Paul lovin'. I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." Sje said dryly. She mocked me, Bella Swan freaking mocked me. "At least you've seen ten things I hate about you, that's a great movie. Since you have good taste I may let you have more Paul lovin'. We could revert back to you needing to beg, ya know? I can be a very patient man." Her dark eyes clouded over with lust, so she liked being told what to do, I could get into that. But my stomach was growling so loudly she bursted out into hysterics again, just pulling me out of the house by my hand. She knew a shifters appetite was nothing to mess around with.

We made it to the diner quickly, I could move fast for sex, but believe me I could move faster for food. We strolled into the old fashioned style diner, with old photos and memorabilia hung up everywhere on the walls. It was kitschy, but it had its charm. We slid into a booth, sitting across from each other. She was more than hot, she was very beautiful in a classic way. Her high cheekbones, wide doe eyes, and long chestnut hair almost gave her regality. She looked like she could've been royalty in a past life. My hatred for her relationship with Edward had really clouded my perception of her. She had been nothing but kind and caring since I'd really opened my eyes to her. I had been wildly unfair to her for a mistake she made as a teen. She was still scanning over the menu as a waitress came up, ready to take our order.

"Hi, I'm Darlene, what can I get started for y'all today?" I proceeded to list off about half the menu, "Can I have, a full stack of pancakes, two meat lovers omelettes, two orders of hash browns, two orders of bacon, and oh, a side of French toast. And a water. Please and thank you." I gave her a big smile as she wrote everything down. Bella could never get over how much we ate it seemed her eyes gawking out what I'd just said. She smiled sweetly, "I'll just have the eggs Benedict and a large cup of coffee, please." Darlene nodded and made some comment about everything being out quickly and turned on her heel towards the kitchen.

I needed to talk to see where all of this was going, the damn wolf was encouraging me on and I couldn't refuse him most times when it came to shit like this, he wanted to get to know Bella. "So, tell me a little about yourself besides the fact that you're pretty great in bed. We only ever seem to talk about the people we know or all of the tribal secret shit", being mindful we were in public. She smiled, seemingly happy that I actually want to get her know her. She started off almost whispering, "Want to know a secret, I, umm, was a virgin when we first had sex." She started stuttering, after she saw the color draining from my face. She was a virgin? Fuck, I had given her so much shit for being a vampire fucker and she hadn't even fucked him. How could she be so good in bed and be a virgin? To be honest it was a big relief that she hadn't slept with the Cullen idiot. I finally said something, "Oh, thank god, cause that Cullen fucker never deserved you." She relaxed, starting to talk again, "Alright, now that the embarrassing stuff is out of the way I'll tell you a little about myself. I'm an English teacher at the high school, I teach freshman mainly. I got my degree in three years. I couldn't manage to leave this area to go to college so I went online. I genuinely love Forks and La Push, I couldn't bear to leave home and the guys and my dad. I grew up all over the place but mainly in Phoenix as I got older. I took care of my mom instead of her taking care of me, she was too much of a free spirit to take any responsibility seriously. She up and left with her new husband when I was in high school and that's how I ended up here again. She didn't want me to be close to Charlie, she had always resented him for his small town life. I think that's horse shit to be honest. Anyways, I've only ever really dated Edward and after taking some basic psych classes in college, realized I was in an enmeshed relationship, which is incredibly unhealthy. He was also incredibly controlling and manipulative and I had no idea about any of it so, it had really messed me up for a long time. Emily is pretty much my sister and I love her more than almost anyone else, she's been through the ringer with me and she knows everything about me. Besides that there's not much tell, I figured I'd give you the whole spiel since it's easier that way, I know probably a little bit more about you than you do about me." I smiled, she was incredibly smart. I told her about my childhood, my abusive parents, how I raised myself, how Sam was like the brother I never had. Hell, that the whole pack were like the brothers I never had. Even the pups. We talked for almost two hours, and I finally got to know a little bit more about the person who was continuously occupying my mind.


End file.
